Vex
General Vex, also known as Vex the Shameful and Vex the Formless, is the general of the Blizzard Samurai. He was a Formling who did not find his animal form. Due to this, he left the village, and after years of traveling in the wilderness, he eventually found the Ice Emperor. With the help of his new partner, he got revenge by freezing the Formlings. History Early Life He was born in the village of the Formlings, a group of people with the ability to turn into various animals. However, he was unable to find his animal form. Driven mad by his insecurity, he delusionally believed everyone insulted him behind his back and exiled himself of his own will. After years of wandering the wilderness, festering in his hatred of his people, he found the Ice Emperor and realized that the power of Ice is greater than the power of the Formlings. The Last of the Formlings (flashback) He returns to his village just in time for the choosing of Akita and her brother. He expresses sarcastic pleasure to see them, as he calls them out on banishing him. However, the leader states he left of his own accord because of his fear. At this, Vex angrily brings up their mockery. He then tells the Formlings that he found an Elemental Power greater than the abilities of the Formlings. He tells them they have a choice: submit to him willingly, or when he will come back in force, unwillingly. The leader stands his ground and Vex retreats, promising them he'll back. Having his offer refused by the Formlings, Vex persuaded the Ice Emperor to freeze his former people. Vex stood by his master, as the latter froze the village and his dragon Boreal took care of any resistance, though Akita survived. With the most of the Formlings gone, Vex left the village with the Ice Emperor. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Decades before the present, Vex became the Ice Emperor’s general as the latter took over the Never-Realm and ruled over Vex and his inhuman Blizzard Samurai. At some point in time, General Vex and the Blizzard Samurai captured someone and took him as a prisoner. The Never-Realm Inside the Ice Emperor's castle, Vex is seen using a tablet to spy on the Ninja, so he warns the Ice Emperor of his findings. The Ice Emperor then tells General Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to punish the Ninja. Vex persuades him to destroy the Ninja, and all who aid them, the Ice Emperor then commands him to do so. Fire Maker Vex sent the Blizzard Samurai to destroy the people of Great Lake and was angry seeing Kai lighting the Sacred Fire of the people. An Unlikely Ally Vex approaches the cell of an unknown prisoner, where he informs him "a green outfitted person" is coming. He promises to spare him, should the prisoner join him but the prisoner refuses. He then threatens him saying, "The green one will perish.” Secret of The Wolf He scolds Grimfax, for wasting many of his Blizzard Samurai, he then asks the Ice Emperor to punish him. However, The Ice Emperor pardons him. Afterwards, Vex talks to the Ice Emperor and persuades him to unleash the deal with the Ninja. The Ice Emperor than said he will unleash Boreal. At the end of the episode, he watches the Ice Emperor summon Boreal to attack Great Lake. Relationships Personality Due to his experiences in his old village, Vex has come to despise the village because he was never able to achieve his own form. Having been driven mad from his exile, Vex became very manipulative, cruel, and intelligent. He seems to be loyal toward his master, the Ice Emperor since he wants his enemies to know his strength. However, it seems he is using the latter to achieve his own goals as he always nudges him into a certain action. Vex appears to love attacking people, as he persuaded his emperor to allow him to destroy the Ninja and the civilians helping them rather than punishing them, when he demanded a Blizzard Samurai be punished, and when he requested that the Formlings' village be destroyed. However, Vex can be merciful as he offered leniency to his people should they join him and when he offered his prisoner a deal of sparing Lloyd if the prisoner joined his army. Appearances *70673 ShuriCopter *70676 Lloyd's Titan Mech *70678 Castle of the Forsaken Emperor ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of the Formlings" (Flashback) Trivia *His name means "Make someone feel annoyed" and "Cause distress to." *He uses a crystal to spy on the Ninja. *His role towards the Blizzard Samurai is similar to Shoguns of Feudal Japan. *Vex is also the name of an online game. *In "The Last of the Formlings," it was revealed that Vex was a Formling who could not find his animal form. **It's also revealed he met the Ice Emperor after his departure from the village of the Formlings. *Despite not being a main antagonist, he is the second villain of Season 11 and the third villain to announce the title card at the beginning of an episode, with him announcing "The Last of the Formlings." Gallery Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.27.06 PM.png Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure 2.png Screen Shot 2019-08-22 at 7.07.08 PM.png|Vex fighting Cole. Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.38.11 AM.png|Vex bribes to the unknown prisoner. Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 1.11.23 PM.png|General Vex spying on the Ninja. Screenshot_20190920-222925.png Screenshot_20190920-222945.png Screenshot_20190920-223058.png Vex anime form.png Screenshot_20190920-222853.png Screenshot 20190920-220801.png Screenshot 20190920-220840.png Screenshot 20190920-221025.png Screenshot 20190920-220853.png 9645694B-D107-44CC-928E-5963B05403B6.jpeg de:Vex Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Generals Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Males Category:Ice Category:Formlings